Adventures of Opal and Diamond - Percy Jackson The Lightning Theif
by I CHANGE IT A LOT-DEAL WITH IT
Summary: Opal and Diamond are on an adventure to save Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son, who was captured by an evil beast, wanting revenge on Poseidon. Follow Opal an Diamond on their adventure filled with Gods, Goddesses, Demi-Gods, Saytars, Centuars, Monsters and so much more. Follow the two sister's on a hero's journey.


Opal hastily sat up from her deep terrifying slumber, drenched with sweat, just like every other night for as long as she could remember. She, like a lot of dark terrible nights in her life, had woken up from a dreadful nightmare; A horrid dream of complete loneliness, absolute terror, and worst of all, everlasting darkness. That was the worst part.

The brown skinned girl with black hair took quick glances around the dimly lit room with her dark brown eyes. Everything was in order; nothing was out of check, nothing out of the usual. Nothing was missing and nothing magically appeared. That counted as "safe" in Opal's book.

She gave a soft sigh of relief before wiping the sweat from her head by reaching to her desk and grabbing a few paper napkins, which were placed there just for her. Opal wiped away the sweat from her arms and legs as well, just so she didn't smell like a baboon. Plus, it would help her fall back to sleep better and quicker, and hopefully, she wouldn't have any more nightmares.

Opal, remembering the part of her dream with complete loneliness, speedily looked to her side to see her year younger sister, Diamond, sleeping. Diamond, as well, also had brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

Opal was paranoid that someone would steal her precious little sister away, the only blood related relative she had known, other than her mother, who was African, but moved to America. Diamond was snoring loudly and drool was coming out of her wide open mouth, obviously having no trouble sleeping at all. Having a dream about aloneness made Opal want to, at least, have someone near her. Her sister slept so messily, and, watching her for only a few seconds, made Opal give a small cheerful smile before she put the covers over her sister. But that was completely useless because Diamond just knocked them off again.

Opal guessed Diamond did this was because she was too hot. It was spring, after all, and was very close to summer, meaning it was getting really hot and days would be longer than nights. Opal liked that.

The only reason the two slept together, if you're wondering, was because the two had **always** slept together, even when they were babies. So they grew up, sleeping together, and they still sleep together to this day. It was an unbreakable habit now. They couldn't stop.

Opal took a quick glance at the clock. _Three thirty nine A.M. _She thought to herself. Even though she had Dyslexia, it was only a small problem. It didn't affect her much. In fact, she barely had it at all. But sometimes, very rarely, she would see D as B or N as M, or see letters backwards and/or mixed up.

She set her head back down on the bed, attempting to sleep, trying to force herself to sleep, but she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't sleep until four thirty-two A.M., when her stepdad finally stopped snoring so loudly and went to take a shower to get to work at his desk. Opal knew he was awake, from the sudden halt of snores and the droplets of water coming out of the shower hitting the tub floor, which could be heard across the hall. This made her more comfortable knowing she wasn't the only one awake.

The more relaxed and calm Opal felt, the more the bed seemed to gently rock her to sleep, back and forth, forward and reverse. Sooner or later, the early birds sang her a soft and calming, sweet, tweet lullaby, which told her the bright star, the sun, was coming out and she wasn't going to be covered by the dark, black blanket, dotted with bright white, of the night any longer than she needed to be. With that, she felt it was safe enough to sleep, and she did so peacefully.

Z

T~R[~{~{~[R~T

Z

Opal was awakened by an alarm at six o'clock A.M., the time she usually woke up for school. "Catholic School… Urgh," Opal complained as she got out of bed. Why had her stepfather even signed her up for Catholic School? She told him over and over, "I don't believe in such things as gods, or God or whatever you call them. If they existed, I'd be with my father. Wouldn't I?" Though she said this over and over again, her stepfather signed her and her sister up for the school anyway, and Opal didn't like it one bit. "You're going to love it." He said.

Opal thought back at the moment in time and didn't feel any happier than she was when she woke up.

Well, it was a good thing she had a pass on the Sunday classes, where you had to read a bunch of stuff from the Bible, because she had Dyslexia. At least she didn't have to do that part, the part she hated the most. The teacher said it would only slow the class down from learning more and that Opal should read on her own time, even though Opal didn't read _that_ slowly. The teacher gave her the bible to read at home. Of course, Opal "_lost"_ the bible… Well… more like throwing it in the streets to rot, get run over by a car, turn into dust, or whatever books did over time on the streets.

At home, she wasn't that kind of girl, but Catholic school and gods really got on her nerves, especially when people said they were so "_Great_", "_Powerful_" and "_You should dedicate your life to worshiping them because they gave birth to Mother Earth and Mother Nature_". When things got on her nerves, she got angry and she would seem like a different person. To Opal, gods were nothing but useless trash that couldn't do a single thing on Earth right, nothing but stories that people made up to feel safer. The gods were complete mess-ups if they existed! Do you see the polluted waters and endangered species of animals? Not that she cared about that kind of stuff…

Not only did Opal and Diamond have Dyslexia, but they had Achluophobia, the fear of what might be lurking in the dark, and Autophobia, the fear of being alone. Not to mention the slight problem of ADHD that seemed to turn on and off randomly…

Opal _tried_ to take a five minute shower, and attempted to beat her record. The problem was that she got lazy from going too fast and it took her around twenty minutes… She dried herself off with her towel and dressed herself. Completely ignoring the Catholic School dress-code, which was the uniform, Opal put on a rose pink shirt, with a yellow star in the middle, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. Opal could never forget to include the pink heart shaped hair pin, to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Then she tied her hair into a high ponytail. The ponytail only went to her mid neck, so it didn't bother her much when doing math or reading for ELA.

"DIAMOND! GET OVER HERE!" Opal called to her sister after she had put on clothes. It was loud enough to be heard from the bedroom, but soft enough to not wake up any of her stepbrothers or stepsisters.

Diamond sluggishly got out of bed, as if she were a zombie without her arms sticking up, and walked into the bathroom. As Diamond got out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, Opal got out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

What Opal did for almost twenty minutes on her bed? She just thought. She thought about her dreams. How her father might look like. How he would act like. How it would be like to be with him, the chance Opal and Diamond never got. As Opal thought about her dad, she slowly got angry at him. But anger would do absolutely nothing because she had no idea who or what he might be, where he was, or what he was doing. It would only stress her. Opal decided to calm herself down a bit and think of her dreams, which took a lot more thinking since she barely remembered it now; something about wanting light…

After around fifteen minutes of thinking, Diamond came back out of the bathroom. Diamond wore a blue hoodie, a blue skirt, white tights, and brown boots. She sat on the bed, where the two sisters just talked and chatted about random stuff. Like about the things they hated and the things they enjoyed. They could do this for hours, but then the annoying alarm rang. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _That meant that it was time for them to get to their bus stop! Opal turned off the annoying alarm before hurrying down the stairs, running after her sister.

The two grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. They walked a short walk and talked while they walked. The two sisters waited at the bus stop. There wasn't a cloud in the sky! Yet, it felt so cold. Cold winds blew onto the two's faces. The bus, which was just a few yards away, sounded loud from voices and chatting, even from the stop. The big yellow bus stopped at the bus stop, where it usually stops, and the bus driver just stared at them.

Diamond stared back, but ignored it and walked up the three stairs. Diamond showed the male bus driver her bus pass, but he just continued to gaze at her.

"Umm, hello? Hi-Hi? Anyone there?" Diamond asked. As soon as she spoke, everyone went quiet, diverting their attentions from their chats, and started to stare at her lifelessly. She looked around, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" She yelled at them. Not one of them flinched or looked away.

"Creeps," She muttered as she got into the bus and sat at the second seat to the back on the right, which was luckily empty, where she always sat with her sister. As she walked, the eyes of her fellow students followed her.

Opal got in when Diamond sat down, she showed her bus pass, and, like with Diamond, the bus driver only gazed at her. Everyone else, but Diamond, were staring directly at her.

"M'kaaaay." Opal was nervous when she realized all eyes were on her. She looked around at everyone, "Did I do something wrong?" She gulped. No reply from anyone.

Opal just made her way to sit next to Diamond. "Their acting so we-"Opal was interrupted by the chanting of the crowd on the bus.

"_Go east, go east. Find treasure, at least. Jewel upon jewel and meet a god, so cruel. Find your power, slowly, you'll flower. Start when you to venture; A hero's adventure. Find the sooth, you'll learn the truth. Time has only decreased. Go east. Go east!"_ They all said at the same time. These voices didn't sound at all like normal kids. In fact, it sounded ancient, raspy, and mixed up. All voices weren't the same. It sounded as if someone were recovering from a sore throat.

Opal looked around surprised, and a bit scared. "What?" She blinked once and she was at the bus stop. In fact, it was cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain. Diamond seemed to have experienced the same thing.

"Go east. Go east. Find treasure at least." Diamond started.

"Jewel upon jewel and meet a god, so cruel." Opal continued.

"Find your power, slowly, you'll flower. Start when you venture," Diamond was cut off by Opal.

"A hero's adventure. Find the sooth, you'll learn the truth. Time has only decreased. Go east." Opal cut Diamond off.

"Go east." Diamond ended. She thought for a moment, "What do you think that could me-" Diamond, who always seemed to be cut off, was cut off by the bus that had just arrived.

The door to the bus opened and the driver was normal. He waited for their bus passes, like every other school day. He didn't bother to mention the two weren't wearing their school uniforms. Everything seemed to be awfully normal. This was strange… Opal and Diamond took their usual seats; the second to the last on the right.

Diamond looked at Opal and Opal looked at Diamond. "Did you?" Diamond questioned feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yup…" Opal slowly nodded her head yes, looking at her sister's eyes, which were for some reason joyful.

"Are we?" Diamond began her eyes and words now full of hope.

"Nope…" Opal slowly shook her head no, and her sister's eyes filled with fake tears.

Just as Diamond was about to cry and have a tantrum, there was a loud boom and everyone started screaming. It sounded like a million voices at once! Opal and Diamond looked around and started to gradually scream too, though, it sounded like the scream of a goat. They had no idea what they were screaming at until they found out the bus was on fire! Then the two sisters really started screaming.

To others, it looked like the bus driver was shooting a gun, and something exploded! To Opal and Diamond, on the other hand, the bus driver was throwing fireballs that came out of his hands.

Opal screamed louder, but Diamond cheered, "GO BUS DRIV-…" She looked at her sister and her sister looked back at her confused. "I-I mean… AHHHAHHHAHH," She screamed her goat scream.

The bus driver noticed Diamond's weird sheepish yell and he tried to blow their heads off. Luckily, Opal grabbed her sister and pulled them down. "We have to get out of here!" Opal hissed to her sister and snaking-with-arms-and-legs under the seats since the space under the bus seats wasn't enough to caterpillar under or baby-crawl.

Opal had enough time to realize that the bus driver's eyes were glowing with red. No white, no brown. Just red! Opal slightly gasped.

Unexpectedly, the kids in front of Opal, who was in front of Diamond, started kicking their feet, so Opal and Diamond wouldn't be able to move on from under the seats, and Opal was not willing to take a hard kick to the face. Opal jumped out from under the seat, realizing all the student's eyes were red, just like the bus driver's. A student grabbed her arm and her fist met his face for the first time. There were four things wrong with punching this guy:

1. She hadn't seen him around the bus before.

2. She didn't feel quite right punching him… Like he was a good guy.

3. She hadn't punched anyone before…

4. His eyes weren't completely red.

Opal and Diamond both ran to the door - which was closed. Opal looked at all the buttons in the driver's seat. Which button could it be? Well, Opal didn't have much time to figure that out because the bus driver shot another hot flame for Diamond's head. Luckily, from Diamond's ADHD, she ducked just in time and the flames burst the door open.

Diamond made a quick run for it! Opal sprinted and followed behind Diamond. The bus driver dashed after Opal. Shooting flames as they ran. Then, after quite the while of running, unsuspectingly, the bus driver dropped, knee's first. Opal and Diamond stopped to look back.

"Stay back." Opal sternly told Diamond, but Diamond didn't listen at all! In fact, she ran right up to the bus driver and started hitting him in the head with a stick rapidly.

"DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!" Diamond repeatedly yelled, until the thin, small stick – that couldn't do any damage - broke. Opal grabbed Diamond by her hood and started walking the direction to the bus, because the bus had people in it, and the two of them had people to save.

Opal, on the way to the bus, spotted a hoof, which quickly disappeared behind the bus; maybe it was a wild horse, or an untamed goat, or undomesticated sheep, or cow gone loose? Opal slowly made her way to the back of the bus to see what it was.

"Excuse m-" Opal was cut off by her own screaming. Opal fell to the ground in shock! Instead of the legs of a human, the boy had the legs of a… sheep? "WHAT ARE YOU?" She yelled and pointed, trying not to look at the not-so-frightening-beast. All the students were behind this beast in a pile.

The man-sheep looked around. "Me?" He asked innocently.

"YES YOU!" Opal shrieked at it.

"Oh… I'm a saytar named Zeige (Pronounced Zee guh)." He looked confused at Opal as if she should know what he was.

"You're half sheep half human?! And why would you want me to say tar?!" Opal questioned. She took some of that time asking questions to observe him; short brown hair and brown eyes, and a bright orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood.

"Sheep? What do you mean sheep? I don't see any sheep!" The saytar seemed angered by this. "I am obviously half goat!"

"What do you wan-No… NO-NO-NO! Get away!" Opal seemed to be scolding someone…

And that someone was Diamond, who was currently touching the furry legs of the saytar curiously. "I've never touched a sheep before…"

Zeige wanted to kick Diamond in the face with a hoof for calling him a sheep, even when he said he was a goat, but he knew better. "Anyway, you're probably wondering why I am here." He tried to calm down.

"I'm wondering why you exist." Opal growled at her sister, but responded to the goat man.

"Listen, I'm only here because I need to be, so this is very important." Zeige was trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Oh, what do you want?" Opal was just annoyed that he existed in the first place.

"You two need to get back Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy, from Kako Gynaikawh at Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium, then bring him back to the camp safely, because he is not yet ready for the world outside of Camp Half-Blood. You need to do it within two days and leave today." Zeige informed.

"We need to go get who, also known as who, from what at where? Then bring him back where because he is not yet ready for where outside of where? We need to do it within what days and leave when?" Opal questioned, still irritated by the fact that Diamond was still petting the goat fur of Ziege's legs.

"Do you even know what those are?" Ziege asked Opal.

"Not a single clue." Opal shifted her weight from one side to another.

"Well, Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy Jackson, is Poseidon's, the god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses, half-blood son. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demi-gods. Kako Gynaikawh, or Kagyn, which Is not really her name, but is what we call her, is-"

"That human who use to date Poseidon, kind of like Medusa, I know. The more powerful her boyfriend got over time, the more evil she became. Sooner or later, Poseidon had to banish her from seeing him because she was too evil for his liking. He didn't punish her because he still had a small soft spot for her. Kagyn soon became the first human to turn into a succubus by will power, but she was much more powerful than any normal succubus. Now, she is independent and will do anything to get revenge on Poseidon for not loving her and throwing her away like trash. Not only that, but she reels men and boys into her traps, usually holes or caves, and eats their souls. She can also turn into any desired thing anyone wants, so it's not only males she captures. She doesn't eat the souls of females since they are poisonous to her, but she still likes to rip them to shreds and hear their screams. " Opal explained. "No wonder she wants to kill this Parry Jingo guy."

Zeige looked surprised at Opal. And Opal was surprised with herself. "How did you know that when you don't even know who Poseidon is?" He asked confused.

"I-I don't know…" Opal stuttered. "Anyway, why exactly do you need our help?"

"It's because of the strong atmosphere we sense around you. We were hoping that that kind of power is willing to go to our side." Zeige answered.

"Oh, and what atmosphere could you have picked up from a harmless little girl like me?" Opal said sarcastically, he was really getting on her nerves.

"Because your aura is very great, in fact, you might just be the offspring of one of the big three." Zeige pointed out. "Which means you're in more danger than the others. Not only that, but you're more trouble."

"The big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," Opal nodded. "Yeah… OK…" She smiled at him, kept nodding, and eventually, she had fainted.

Diamond gasped at Opal, then put her hands on her hips, "Opal, you aren't supposed to take naps on the ground!" She scolded.

Zeige stared at Diamond, "Do you know how to get her up?"

"Trust me; it's impossible to wake her up at any time of the day, unless there's food." Diamond replied, getting off of the ground and on her feet.

"Well," The saytar sighed, "I'll have to pick her up and bring her all the way to the camp."

"Camp, what camp?" Diamond scouted the area. "I dunno see no camp, bro!"

"Just agree to come with me!" Zeige sighed, picking up a big stick. He knew what he was going to have to do.

"No!" Diamond yelled at him, "I won't go with you. Opal always said to never go with strange people. Especially man-shee-" Diamond was knocked out by Zeige with a stick.


End file.
